1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of print heads.
2. Summary of the Invention
The invention provides a compact print head for printing two or more lines of data using a plurality of coaxially mounted wheels and printing bands trained about the wheels and support structure. In one embodiment, the support structure includes support members and some printing bands are trained about respective wheels and one support member and other printing bands are trained about respective wheels and another support member. The support members are out of alignment with each other. In another embodiment, the support structure has a plurality of supporting stations and the printing band can be advanced to register with one station or another station. The supporting stations are out of alignment with each other. The invention is conducive to use of a single selector for driving any selected wheel.